Saving the Second Generation
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: Warning; Contains Yoai and OC pairings   Zork threatens the existence of the second generation of the Yugioh crew. Now their children must come to the past and make sure their parents come together, or they may not exist.
1. Taken away and taken back

**Me: **Waz up! Welcome to another new story!

**Kaiba: **Great, I have to be in another end/begginning chat for her to torture me in!

**Note: **_**The children are all OC'S

* * *

**_

Seto Kaiba paced outside a a hospital door, nearby a young girl and boy sat at the bench. The girl was reading a magizine, she had brown-streaked blonde hair and honey-brown eyes, she wore a sleeveless long forest green trench-coat that was spiked at the shoulders and silver-studded over a white long-sleeved turtle-neck and blue jeans. The boy was the same age, a almost near-copy of Seto, his hair was brown with blonde highlights, his eyes were icy-azure blue, he wore a open white jacket over a black t-shirt and black trousers.

The boy rolled his eyes "Pacing isn't gonna make time go faster; it's just going to wear you out." He grumbeled, Seto turned to him and gave him a worried look. "But what if something happened? What is there's gonna be birth complications? What if he doesn't make it? What if the baby doesn't make it? What if-" his rambling was cut off. "**DAD!**" the girl groaned loudly "Mom's gonna be fine! This isn't the first time you two had kids after all, nothing happened when me and Axel were born and it's gonna be the same now!"

Seto sighed "I guess you right Rose, but I can't help worrying, you know I love your mother so much" a dreamy look entered his blue eyes. The boy, Axel snorted "We **know **you do dad, you two are all mushy and lovey-dovey everytime you two are in the same room! I don't even want to think what you two are like when it's only you two in the room" both he and the girl Rose shivered at the thought, their father blushed.

A nurse came out of the room with a small smile. Seto looked at her, his eyes questionable. "Congratulation, Mr. Kaiba, your a father of twins again, both babies are healthy and the 'mother' is awake and recovering from labor" Seto ran into the room, Axel and Rose rolled their eyes and walked into the room. They smiled when they saw their 'mother' Katsuya Jounouchi Kaiba laying on the cot, holding two blanket wrapped babies.

Yes, their mother was a male too. His mothers mother had taken pregnancy pills which had an unseen side-affect where male babies formed a uterous which processed eggs, after this affect was seen, the pills were taken off the market (Around the time the affected children hit puberty), but still many male babies were born being able to carry children as well when they were older. Katsuya was one of them. After getting into a relationship with Kaiba, they had twins together, thus the birth of Axel and Rose.

Seto gazed at into his lovers face and at the babies. Raw love was seen in his eyes. Axel and Rose spied at the babies, like them one was a girl and the other was a boy. The boy looked alot like the father (Much like Axel did) he had brown hair, in the same style as Seto's. Once he opened his eyes, they could see his eyes were amber-topaz honey brown, like their mothers. The girl had a curly mop of blonde hair, her eyes opened revealing piercing cyrstaline frost-blue orbs. "They're beautiful, Katsu" Seto cooed. Katsuya's eyes were droopy and tired but he managed a smile "They are...What should we name them?" he asked.

Seto thought for a moment and picked up the baby girl and cradelled her "Maybe we should name our daughter Kyrstal?" Katsuya nodded, Seto continued "Axel, why don't you pick her middle name?"

Since Katsuya was half-American, the children had middle named. Axel thought for a minute and looked into his new sisters face "Frost" he said and crossed his arms. Katsuya said "I'll name our son. His name will be Sabian, Rosie, why don't you pick his middle name"

Rose thought for a moment and stared off into her brothers blazing-gold eyes, an idea came. "Blaze" she said with a smile. "Krystal Frost Kaiba And Sabian Blaze Kaiba" Seto said. Katsuya smiled wider "Beautiful names" and drifted asleep, too exhausted to keep his eyes open any more.

Suddenly everything began to fade, "What's going on?" Axel screamed, the ground began to tear off of where it was and disapear, everything was getting darker. "Father!" Rose said, she turned to Seto and took aback at him. He looked different, his eyes were cold and dead icy-saffire, no hint of emotion in them, he glared ice at her "Father? What are you spouting, I have no children" he said, his voice was cold and empty with only an edge of anger.

Axel turned towards Katsuya "Mom?" he whispered, Katsuya wasn't in the hospital bed anymore, he was standing up, his blonde hair lay dead and in a different style. "Huh? Who are you?" he asked, Axel stared at him "Don't you remember me? I'm Axel, your son!"

Katsuya's eyes grew questionable "I have a son? Why didn't Mai tell me?" he asked roughly. "Mai? But your my mother! Not her" Axel urged. "Look kid, I may be able to carry kids, but I was never pregnant, I'm not even gay"

Bright light enveloped the room, everyone and everything disapeared and Axel and Rose were the only ones in the room. "Mom, dad?" they called. "What';s going on?" Rsoe asked her brother. "The hell if I know!" he retorted. The two 14-year-olds heard another person calling.

"Axel! Rose! Is that you?" they turned to see a 10-year-old girl with long and spikey blonde hair with a freckly face and red eyes staring at them like they would disapear too. "Shane!" they said in surprise. It was their cousin, Shane H, Kaiba, she was Noah and Scarlet's (OC) daughter. "I guess we're not along guys" Shane said, Axel and Rose saw the rest of their friends there.

There was Isis and Namu. Marik and Marik's children. Namu, the older of the two was fourteen like them, he had dark sandy-orange thick hair that shot up into all directions and lilac eyes. And Isis, only 10, she had long platinum-blonde hair with a small black stripe comming down from her left eye, her eyes were lavender.

There was Nyra, Valon and Luna's (OC) daughter, she had shoulder-length dark hair with light blue bangs and red tips and light green eyes. She had a small, pointed fang that sported from her mouth.

There was Teshi, Viola and Shi, Yugi and Yami's triplets. All 14. Viola, the only girl of her triplets, she had short dark hair with lightning bolt-like magenta bangs framing her face and magenta tips, she had violet eyes. Teshi, the last-born of the triplets yet the biggest, he had spikey star-shaped dark hair with yellow tips and lightningbolt-like megenta bangs framing his face, he had innocent crimson eyes. Shi, the oldest, he had spikey star-shaped fully black hair with the same lightningbolg-like bangs and narrowed amthyest eyes.

There was Emuya and Imi', the daughter of Bakura and Ayume(OC) Emuya the younger, who was 10 who had dark purplish-blue eyes with dark hair in the same style as Bakura's. Imi', her older sister who had tame white hair with blue bangs and crimson eyes.

There was Dawn and Dusk, Ryou and Raven's (OC) twin daughters. Dusk, the tom-boy with long black hair tied into a braid with a red ribbon and brown eyes, she wore a choker with Moon-charm on it. Dawn was the girly one with blackish-brown hair with a bow in it and blue eyes, she had a choker with a sun-charm on it.

There was their other cousin Brazen, who was Mokuba and Shizuka's son, he had short and spikey (Shorter version of Mokuba) dark reddish-brown hair with light-blue highlights and hazel eyes.

And finally there was Patrick, son of Honda and Otogi, he had the same shark-like hair of Honda, but it was brown at the top and black at the roots, he had dark emerald eyes.

"I see you all made it" said a voice, they all jumped to face two sinister angel-like beings. One was a teenage-looking girl with long dark hair and red eyes, garbed in a simple silvery-black angelgown, a pair of perticular black dragon wings stretching from her back, she sported a scaly black dragon tail and dusky-brown cat ears with brown central spots stood on the top od her crown. The other one was also a teenage-looking girl with long white hair with blue-tinted highlights and blue eyes, she was dressed in a silvery-white angel gown, blue-ish white dragon wings stretched from her back, she had a white dragons tail and silver wolf ears poking out of the side of her crown.

"Greetings" the light angel-girl said, Axel noticed both of them held familiar bundles. Rose stiffened, "What are you gonna do with out siblings?" she demanded, realizing that the bundles were Sabian and Krystal. In negitive emotion, her eyes shanged icy-blue, at the same instant Axel's eyes became honey-brown, also from negitive emotion.

"Calm youself!" the dark angel-girl growled, "We have no intentions to hurt your sibling, quite the opposite infact. You are all here to know what's going on" she explained. All the children shifted their gazes. The light angel girl said "Zork had his last stand, he set a curse where your parents wouldn't meet each other so none of you would be born." all the children gasped.

Shane froze, not be born? Her parents never together? She gazed back and forth from her cousins, Axel, Rose, Brazen, she acknowledged the two babies as Jou's new borns. All of them never be born? "But why?" Shane asked "What does Zork have to do with us?" the dark angle-girl cackled "I'd think you would have realized it; to destroy your parents! They were the ones that took him down, if your future doesn't happen, and your parents don't end up with the ones they were destined with, they're lives will always be miserable"

"What can we do?" Patrick asked, his eyes flashing. The light angel-girl said " We're gonna send you two the past, to get your parents together, to make sure Zorks tampering is not affective" all the children sighed in relief. "But," they stiffened as the dark angel girl spoke again "you cannot tell your parents who they are with, you must encourage them to find out on their own"

"But why?" Shane hissed out, the dark angel-girl glared at her "Because, telling them this will make them feel more pressured than ever, they'll avoid each other"

The children groaned in complaint. "It's okay," the light angle-girl said "You all will do fine, just remember; your parents love each other." she soothed. They slumped a little. "Also," the dark-angle said. "Don't worry about all your siblings, they are fine, this job is strickly for you few only. And fear not, Rose and Axel, we will keep Krystal and Sabian safe here."

They were suddenly in a spinny tunnle of light and color, they saw a extremly bright light at the end, once they hit it, they all landed on a smooth white-tile floor, all piling on top of each other-Hard. They heard startled gasps, they looked around and found themselves in a classroom.

"What the! Where did you kids come from!" The teacher screetched and dropped the chalk in her hand. Shane got over shock and stood up, straitning her clothes while doing so "We're from the future" she said a-matter-of-factly, all the students gasped. "Before you start asking questions," Axel began "Our futures in danger, there's a chance that parents do not get together, we cannot tell you how we know or why, but we're just here for our parents right now"


	2. What a whacked up past

The teacher...She fainted on the spot. "Anyways" Rose said "I'm Looking for Katsuya Jounouchi," she gazed at her brother, he nodded, emmediatly knowing what she was thinking. "My name is Rose Shizuka Jounouchi, I'm his daughter" she stared at her mother, who was staring at her with his eyes looking like they were gonna pop out of his sockets any second. She smiled and walked over to him. "Mommy" she whispered to him.

Axel stood up next "I am Axel Mokuba Kaiba, son of Seto Kaiba" he glared at his father, who also stared at him with shock, "That can't be true!" Kaiba bursted out "There's no way I have kids!" Axel snorted "Well get a good look at me old man, I'm almost a complete carbon copy of you" Kaiba glared at him, Axel glared back, his eyes were blue again from his 'positive' emotion.

The others quickly caught on. While Imi', Emuya, Dawn, Dusk, Brazen, Patrick, Isis and Namu had to leave the room due to their parents not being in that classroom, Teshi, Viola, Shi, Nyra and Shane stayed since their parents were in the room.

Shane smiled seeing her mother in the classroom, at the time both her parents, Noah and Scarlet, were twelve, they were both extremely intellegance and could attend highschool. Shane raked in her brain to try to think of her mothers maiden name "My name is Shane Hurricane Mcloud" she was careful not to say 'Kaiba'.

Scarlet eyed her, though Shane was sure this was her mother, she found it strange Scarlet had brown eyes now, and not red. Scarlet opened her mouth wide "**WHAT THE HELL?**" Scarlet shrieked "**I'M A MOTHER? NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EARS! MY EYES EITHER! I'M DREAMING! I'M DREAMING! BECAUSE THERES NO WAY IN RA THIS IS HAPPENING!**"

Everyone laughed at her reaction, Shane was taken aback, how could this be her calm mother? "**AND ANOTHER THING; SHE DOESN'T EVEN ****LOOK**** LIKE ME! HOW CAN SHE BE MINE!**" Scarlet screetched. Shane sweat-dropped and held out a dragon pendant that hung from a silver chain around her neck, Scalret and looked down realizing it was the same one she had. "Damn" Scarlet muttered, Shane smirked and walked up to her mother.

Noah glanced at Scarlet, his eyes were filled with jelousy, Shane could tell what he was thinking; he had a crush on her, and now he was thinking that she had ended up with another guy. Shane chuckled thinking about just how wrong her father was.

Nyra came up next and crossed her arms "My name Is Nyra Eclipse Ring, If all you moron's couldn't figure it out, My mother Is Lunar Eclipse" no one, serious no one gasped louder than Luna herself, her clouded red eyes gazed at Nyra. Scarlet started to laugh histerically at her yami "Damn! Nice kid ya got there Luna! I wish you could see her right now!" Luna glared at her, but her eyes didn't falter at all.

Nyra raised an eyebrow "What do you mean she can't see me?" Scarlet stopped laughing. "Don't you know? Luna's temperarily blind at the time, did't she ever tell you?" she explained. Luna glared... Somehow. Nyra shook her head "No! She never told me, but how would be quite and interesting story" Luna instantly stood up "I'll tell you later!" she hissed, somehow throwing a glare at Scarlet, almost as if she could see her.

'_Damn, mom is so weird, even when she was younger!_' Nyra thought and walked next to her mother. Teshi (Oh and by the way, his name means 'Angel') came up "My name is Teshi Geikido(Wrath) Atemu, my father is Yami" he voice was deep like Yami's, Yami shrugged, anyone would be able to guess with hair like that he'd be Yami's or Yugi's.

Shi(Shadow) came up "My name is Shi Mouto" he said, his eyes swept the class untill he saw his mother Yugi "I'm Yugi's kid" Teshi and Shi walked to a different parent. Viola came up "Yugi is my mother also" everyone giggled upon hearing 'mother'. Viola threw them a glare and walked to Yugi.

There was a loud bel, signalling the end of class, everyone left class, but the crew stayed and talked to their future 'children'. Kaiba and Axel just kept glaring at each other "If your my son," Kaiba asked, "Who's you mother?" Axel twitched and nearly gazed at Katsuya, but he shook it off. "You all must find out who our other parent is" Shane said to everyone.

"But why?" Yami asked "Wouldn't it be easier to tell us who we end up with?" Viola shook her head "No, that would pressure you, like we're trying to make you be with someone." Nyra said, Luna narrowed her eyes but stayed silent. Kaiba rolled his eyes and growled "Whatever" he grabbed his briefcase and stalked out.

Well, beofre he left the classroom he said "Well mutt, looks like you had a mutt puppy" Rose could detect an edge of jelousy in his voice. Katsuya shot up and glared at him, a fire blazing in his eyes "Back off you prick!" he roared at the CEO. Rose and Axel were taken aback

Never, _ever, _in their 14 years of life, had Axel or Rose _ever _seen their parents fight, they were used to them being all lovey-dovey. Instintivly, Axel's eyes turned honey-brown in negitive emotion, Rose's changed to blue. "Why do your eyes keep changing?" Luna aksed, everyone stared at her, she was blind, and no one else had even noticed untill now. Axel shrugged "Our eyes change depending on what mood we're in, it's the who positive and negitive thing" he explained.

Kaiba frowned, well, even more than he already was "Great, my son's a hippie with mood-ring eyes" Axel glared at him. "What I find strange," Luna said "is how both of their eyes change, and how both are brown and blue" Nyra stared shocked at Luna, this was just getting a little creepy.

"It's a future thing!" Rose said. Axel decided to play along his sisters plan "Yeah, sometimes kids are born with it, because of some chemicle that's in the air" though to him it was a terrible lie, the 'parents' seemed to buy it.

Luna gazed at him and smirked.


	3. Blindness is a virtue

"So, what'd you dig up on why their fighting all the time?" Rose asked Axel as soon as they were out of earshot from their parents. "They don't get along now, in fact, dad seems to hate him with passion" Axel growled. "The feelings mutual then, mom feels exactly the same" Rose said with a sigh.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Axel whined "Mom and dad love each other, why don't they now?" he asked softly. Rose sighed again "Love is weird, and besides, they must be too young to realize their feelings" she offered. Axel twitched "I feel bad for Shane now," he said "her parents are twelve"

Rose nodded in agreement "I feel worse for Nyra, Valon doesn't even live in Domino" she said, Axel sighed "How are we supposed to get them together, without them figuring it out from it?"

Suddenly both of them were pulled to a different hallway by the collar. "L-Luna!" Rose said as they faced her, her sightless eyes blinked "I know who your parents are" Luna said "And you two should be careful and not be so close around them, they'll guess you two are twins" she warned. Axel stared shocked at her "How do you know?" she smirked at his question. "For one thing, you may be a copy of Kaiba, but your hair has blonde highlights, you dress in a manner simular to Jounouchi, your eyes change brown when your in a negitive mood, much like how his are"

Axel and Rose stared at her like she had an extra head. "And you," Luna said, turning her head to Rose "And you, you may resemble Jounouchi, but your heair is streaked in brown, like Kaiba's, your eyes turn as icy blue as his whenever your in a negitive mood, you dress in the same manner as he does, right down to the gravit-defying trench coat"

Luna, who was blind, knew exactly how they looked, what color their eyes changed, how they dressed and their resemblance to their parents. Even when someone with 20/20 sight had not noticed and Luna the blind, had. Seriously, that was creepy

Rose's jaw dropped. "Y-You won't tell them, right?" she asked pleadingly. Luna smirked "Of course I won't, in fact, I want to help you get Kaiba and Jounouchi together" her eyes flashed with a unknown emotion. "Why?" Axel asked, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, something was very off when it came to Luna.

"Because, that's all I can tell you, and if you keep asking, I will tell everyone who your parents are" Luna said with a evil smirk plastered on her face. "Your evil!" Axel gowled "Fine, but could you at least tell me how you know what we look like when your blind?" he asked. Luna replied "I was Scarlet's yami (alter-ego, or, other half of her soul that lived at one point, just like Yami) and even though only recently I had a physical body, my senses are still as strong as they were when I was a spirit"

Rose asked "So, you can tell, just from you senses, every percise color?"

Luna stayed silent and turned around "Remember," she said "I'm only going to help you, but I won't expect you to tell me who Nyra's father is." thus the former spirit walked down the hall and muttered almost softly enough for them not to hear her "Also, Krystal and Sabian are doing fine, so stop worrying"

* * *

"So, Luna knew exactly how you looked, who your parents are and about your siblings, that only you two had met?" Teshi asked shocked. He knew Luna was freaky from his experiences with her, but never had she acted this weird. And thats saying something! Nyra sighed "I don't find it very surprising; once mom told me to 'beware the bee's' and the next day, I got chased by a swarm of bee's after accendently throwing a rock at a beehive!"

"What you talking about 'accendently?' Teshi dared you to throw that rock!" Viola commented, all the second generation laughed, except for Nyra, who glared a very Luna-like glare at her. Viola instantly stopped laughing in fear, everyone knew that the wrath of Nyra Eclipse was the absolute worst kind of wrath, so it was best to not get her that mad, especially with a cheese-grater nearby.

"You know, I don't even know why me and my siblings have to worry about mom and dad," Shi said "They live in the same house, they're good friends and I can see the love in their eyes" Viola smacked his head "It's exactly _because_ they're such good friends the aren't together!" she hissed.

"Why?" Teshi asked with a frown. "Well, because they think a relationship like that would ruin their friendship!" Viola said with a roll of her eyes. The other children stared at her like she grew an extra head. "What? I watch alot of re-runs" she said.

Brazen piped up "I'm with daddy, and mom seems to really like me, I hope that will be enough to get them together" he said with a sigh, Shane patted his head. "Mom doesn't seem interested in dad at _**all!**_ And he's just trying to get her attention, it doesn't even seem she notices he exists, I feel bad for dad" Shane said with a wide frown. "Why **would** she pay attention to that father of yours? He's a living computer, he cheated death" Emuya said with a snort.

Shane's eyes blazed dark red in fury, with a wild cry she leaped at Emuya and wringed her hands around the smaller girls throat. "**HOW ****DARE**** YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!**" Shane roared and tightened her grip, Emuya gasped and chocked and tried to breathe. Dawn, Dusk and Imi had to full-on tackle Shane to get her off.

Growling to herself, Shane stood up with clenched fists and walked away, her red eyes still blazing. Emuya gasped and rubbed her throat, trying to relieve the burning soreness, but to no avail, a large bruise was sure to show.

"Emuya, are you okay?" Imi asked, her eyes soft in worry "Sis, I'm FINE!" She growled, but then whimpered, it hurt to growl. Dawn patted her back "Don't worry, I'm sure _Hurricane Shane _won't be in catagory 5 for long, soon she'll be back to being as calm as the eye of the storm"

They shivered. Shane was nick-named _Hurricane Shane _because of her behavior; most of the time she was calm, like the eye of the storm, but when she gets mad, usually whenever she's in a protective state over someone, she gets as volatile and unpredictable as a hurricane, her worst angry was 'catagory 5' which is as angry as she gets and she tries to kill someone. Also because her middle name was, convienently, Hurricane.

Nyra glared at Emuya "You, of all people, should know how defensive Shane is over her family" she scowled, Emuya glared back at her "Well I was only saying as it was!" she said with a faint glisten fo tears in her eyes.

Axel crossed his arms "Don;t worry, by the time _Hurricane Shane _gets back to catagory 1, you can be sure she won't hurt you anymore, well much anyways" he said. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Emuya asked sternly, he snickered "No, I was _just saying it as it was!_" he taunted and departed


	4. Random Surprise Attack

Axel sat next to his father in the Kaiba Corp building, right now he was on the verge of losing it! "Why are you so _boring! _You always take time off from work..In my time at least" Axel whined with a cross of his arms. His father glared at him "Oh just hush untill the DNA tests come back, if it says I'm biologically your father, THEN I might consiter taking you to the park"

Axel jumped out of his seat and threw his arms up "THANK YOU!" he called out. Suddenly a raven-haired preteen walked into the room with Brazen trailing behind him. "SETO!" He cried and glomped Seto in a hug. Axel twitched, was that his uncle Mokuba?

"Seto! Guess what? I have a son!" Mokuba said in a sing-song vioce, Axel and Brazen sweatdropped, they were sure now that this was the real Mokuba, and Mokuba from the future was an alien clone, because the Mokuba in their future wasn't some boundless, energentic person. No, he was one of those 'solid-as-a-rock' kind of people.

"That makes two of us" Seto said calmly and tried to pry the raven-haired pretten off of him, to no avail. "His name is Brazen! He and a bunch of other kids from the future came here to come and save themselves or something! He didn't tell me who is mother is, but I'm still so_oo_ happy to see my kid before he's even born!" Mokuba chattered on.

Seto glared at Axel "That little clone of me over there is apparently my son, at least until the damn DNA test comes back that's his story and he's sticking to it. His names Axel" Kaiba said simply and continued to type on his computer, his voice and expression un-interested and bored. Axel glared at the computer, or rather the 'father-stealing device of hell' as he liked to call it. His father seemed far more interested in a piece of technology rather than his own _son_ from the _future!_

"Mr. Kaiba" said a heavyset man with dark green hair and sunglasses as he walked into the room, Axel couldn't believe his sight "_Roland?_" he said in disbelief, it was his and Rose's old babysitter, at least until he got hit by a car after pushing Axel out of the way, he died after that.

Once the green-haired man set sunglasses-covered eyes on him, Axel cried in delight and ran up to Roland, hugging the mans legs "Roland! Your alive!" Axel said hugging his former babysitters legs tighter. Roland shot a glance at Seto, he shrugged "Oh, that's some brat from the future who claims to be my son" Seto said, Axel shot a hurt glance at him father. That was just plain _cold!_ From facial features, Roland gave his boss an odd look but he continued with his past announcement "...This came in the mail for you" he said and handed him a envelope, Seto opened it and took out a green piece of paper. "Damn, looks like it's legit, you are my kid" he growled at Axel after reading it.

Axel glared intensly at his father, it sounded almost as if he didn't want him as a son, that kinda hurt. "You said that if I was your son you'd take me to the park!" Axel said, again throwing his arms in the air. "Fine" he grumbeled and saved whatever the hell he was doing, Axel didn't care, so long as his father was willing to spend time with him.

"Axel! Over here!" yelled Rose, Axel waved back but then froze in place, seeing his Katsuya standing next to Rose. Crap, with both of their parents at the same park with them? This wouldn't end well unless if Seto and Katsuya ignored each other.

That was an empty thought, of course they wouldn't ignore each other.

In a few minutes tops, the two were already fighting, no one knew how it started, they just were fighting. Throwing insults at each other, and once Seto tried to punch Katsuya, Axel knew someone had to do something, or this fight might get ugly.

Luckily, Heaven, in the form of Hurricane Shane; catagory one, answered his prayers. "_**Fire!**_" came a wild cry from the bushes, several water balloons came shooting from the bush, hitting both Kaiba and Katsuya. Both of them cried out when the balloons crashed on them and water spilled all over them.

"Whoever is in the bushes; I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kaiba roared, everyone but Katsuya cringed at him enraged outburst. Shane came crashing out of the bushes and tackled Kaiba, toppling him onto the ground. She stuck her tounge out at him and more water balloons came shooting from the bushes.

"Now!" Shane called and then Scarlet came out of the bushes and tackled, the blonde fell to the ground, well not initially the _ground..._He fell on the _CEO who was on the ground_. Shane and Scarlet laughed and threw another water balloon at them, this time, it wasn't filled with water, it was filled with _chocolate syrup._

Then they just ran off.

Rose stared at the retreating Shane and Scarlet, what a random surprise attack! Then again, Shane _**was**_ well known for her random surprise attacks...

**FLASHBACK**

"..._Happy birthday dear Nyra, Happy birthday to you!_" _Everyone was singing for Nyra on her 7th birthday, right before Nyra could blow out her candles, an arrow came and shot into her cake, attached to the shaft of the arrow was a note that read; __**Happy Birthday War. **_

_And then, 3 people (_Teshi, Shane and Dusk_) Came walking up, dressed as Spartans from Halo, armed with thick guns, they cocked the guns and pointed them at everybody._

_**SPLAT!**_

_Once a neon-yellow paintball came crashing into one side of Nyra's face, the war was on. With a glare at the 3 heavily suited figures, she grabbed a handful of birthday cake and threw it at the taller of the figures._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

But what was the purpose of this particular attack? That attack had been planned to make sure Nyra wouldn't notice Shane hadn't gotten her a present (Which Nyra had only noticed 6 months later) but what was the point of this one? Rose glanced at her parents and her question was answered.

Kaiba and Katsuya both stared shocked and confusingly at Shane and Scarlet who were nearly out of sight, then they registered the _position _they were in. While the CEO lay on the ground on his back, the blonde lay right on top of him on his chest. They both blushed feriociously.

Upon getting over shock, Katsuya instantly shot up and took a few steps, straitning his clothes, blush still in tact. Kaiba got up too, they both just stared awkwardly at each other as if they didn't know what to do next.

Axel heard someone whisper into his ear "Make sure they keep on falling on each other like that, soon they will _fall for each other_ instead" Axel turned and faced Luna. Where did she come from?

"Hey mom!" Luna turned and walked away to Nyra, Axel was really getting creeped out by Luna, how does she do all of this crap?


	5. Along

"Oh hi Ryou!" Raven called to her love interest. She was currently walking down a park path with Dawn "You hear about the whole future children thing? Well this is my future Daughter; Dawn!" Ravens said and motioned at her daughter. Ryou smiled "My future child came here too; this is Dusk" he said timidly, Dusk smiled wikedly, her eyes soft once her eyes rested on her mother.

Raven was a very thin and pale teen with long dark hair tipped with midnight blue and shinning dark blue eyes. Ryou was mezmerized by her bright eyes, it made him even more timid. Dawn and Dusk winked at each other, they knew for a fact they would be easy to get together.

"We're gonna go play!" Dawn announced and the two secret twins ran off to the swings. Ryou and Raven sat on the bench that was shadded by a heavily-leafed tree. The two teen just started chatting away. Ryou was telling Raven a crazy story about why Bakura's hair was white when it wasn't in ancient Egypt.

"...And Bakura tells me 'A long time ago, your mom spilled Bleach all over my hair' And the baka expects me to believe it!" Ryou said with a classic roll of his eyes, Raven laughed "That's nothing; Once Ayume went into the forest to try hunting like Luna does, but all she caught was a shoe covered in mold! She thought it was a green mouse!" both of them laughed and continued to tell crazy (Yet true) tales about their phychopathic yami's.

"Hey, Ayume! Over here!" Bakura said to Ayume as they crossed paths at the park (Pretty much _**EVERYONE**_ is at the park!) Imi was at his side, Emuya was at Ayume's side. "Hey Baku, what's up?" Ayume asked with a wink, if one had looked real closely, they would see a almost invisible blush cross Bakura's face, but it fadded in a split second. Emuya elbowed Ayume's side "Me and Imi are going to play!" she said and dragged the white-haired girl away from their parents.

"So, you get that new knife yet?" Bakura asked, everyone who knew these two, would know for a fact that they both have a collection of dangerous objects, especially knives. Ayume smirked evily "Of course; and this one is one of those new hooked ones that are meant to tear flesh off while cutting it"

They both laughed manicially.

"Okay Luna, why again did we have to do that random attack on those two?" Scarlet asked her yami, Luna smirked "Oh believe me hikari; these won't be the first time those two fall" she said with a evil snicker. "Luna, sometimes I really worry about your mental health" Scarlet said. Shane rolled her eyes "Yeah; and not just mom, everyone else who's ever seen or heard of you" said the blonde.

Luna glared, her blind and cloudy red eyes grown intense. Shane's shoulders instinktivly rose. Then Luna;s words from the future drifted into her thoughts; _"Never show weakness, show anger instead of fear"_

Shane sneered "Sorry blindy; you don't scare me!" Luna glared more intensly and smirked "Quit lying, and even if I did say that in the future, it doesn't mean it works on me"

Shane's jaw dropped; now she was SURE that Axel and Rose were telling the truth on Luna being freaky, now it seemed she knew what Shane was _**thinking! **_How in the name of Osiris, Ra and Bastet did Luna knew Shane was thinking of her words from the future?

Luna was just plain _**freaky!**_ And that itself was a fact.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Luna, Shane and Scarlet turned to face the blue-greened haired preteen known as Noah Kaiba (Even THEY were in the park!). Like Scarlet, he was only 12, because even though Kaiba had managed to get him a new body and his mind out of the computer, his body ended up being age 12, and this was only a few months back.

"Hey uhh...Noel?" Scarlet said uncertainly, Shane twitched, she didn't even know Noah's _name?_ Great Ra this was gonna be a hard and slow process. "It's Noah" Noah said, slightly sweating, he gazed at Shane and smiled. "This must be your daughter" he said, though Shane could detect a pang of sadness in his voice. Shane's heart twinged, she wished she could tell him he was her father. "Yeah," Scarlet said replying to what he had said earlier "And she's an exact personality copy of me, it's kinda freaky" she said bluntly.

For a moment, Shane wondered if this was really her mother, and she had just gotten it wrong, because in the future her mother was a mellow person who spoke after thinking it through, no way in _hell _this blunt and immature pre-teen who couldn't even remember someones name could be her mother.

"People change with age" Luna whispered in her ear, Shane jumped, Luna was replying to her thoughts now? This was really freaky!

"Anyhow, don't you have any kids from the future or something?" Scarlet asked Noah, his expression grew sad "No, Seto and Mokuba both have their kids from the future here, but I don't really think I have any and even if I did, they must hate me because they didn't come" he said sadly.

Scarlet's brown eyes grew soft "I'm sorry" she said wholeheartedly, Shane instantly felt sorry for Noah, he had no clue his daughter was standing right infront of him. "No, you do" Shane said, words spilling from her mouth "You do have kids, a daughter and she loves you alot, you have a wife too, she loves you" Shane hoped this at least gave him some closer, it was true after all.

A smile enveloped on Noah's face "Thanks, who's my daughter and wife?" he asked. Shane thought up a quick lie "Oh, we're not allowed to tell anyone" she said, it wasn't a lie after all. "Well, thanks for cheering me up at least" he said awkwardly and ruffled her hair. Shane smiled, she missed her father, and even if this was him in the past and he had no clue he was her father, it was still nice to see him.


	6. Role model

"So, are you two twins or what?" Yugi asked Viola and Shi, they glanced at each other. "You can say that" Viola said "We actually came in a triplet package" they both giggled at Yugi's absolutly horrified expression. "TRIPLETS?" Yugi gasped. "Oh that's nothing!" Shi said "You have about _**14 **_kids! Sometimes you and dad can be SUCH rabbits!" Viola elbowed her brother in the ribs at his comment.

Yugi eyes widened to the point where they looked like overly-inflated baloons, with a cold bead of sweat running down his face, he fell to the floor, unconsious. "Great, NOW look what you did!" Viola growled and smacked him up-side the head. Shi rubbed the sore part of his head and scowled "I didn't know he would freak out like that!"

"You knew full well how he would react! The time you told him Teshi was in the Nurses office; he nearly had a heart-attack!" Viola retorted. Shi pounted "Hey, can't blame me if he FREAKS OUT everytime ANYTHING happens to us!"

"He's a mother; what the hell do you expect?" Viola retorted. Shi opened his mouth to complain; but the phone rang. "Hello?" Said Viola as she picked up the phone. A excited vioce chimed in "_Viola! Your not gonna believe it!_" It was Rose. "What?" Viola asked.

"_Mai Kajaku is here!_" Rose chirped. Viola gasped. _Mai Kajaku? _In their future; Mai Kajaku was a deceased Female-duelist role model to all the future generation female duelists. She was a role-model to girls like Rose and Viola, who's parent's were both male. She was even role model to a few boys.

And in this present time, not only was she _alive, _but here in domino! "What?" Viola squeled "_She's here! In the same room! She and mom are talking, but I can't help but wonder why_" Rose said exited and comfused at the same time. "Didn't Jounouchi-san always say that in their old adventures, Mai was their friend?" Viola asked.

"_Yeah, that's must be-OH MY RA!_" Rose broke off and there was a thud, the phone was dropped. Viola quirked an eyebrow. "Er um...Rose-chan?"

Meanwhile, in the apartment of Katsuya Jounouchi, Rose stood shocked and she stared, horrified at her mother. Her mother, happily married to Seto Kaiba (In the future at least), four children (Again, in the future) and male child carrier (Not so much the future)... Was making out with Mai Kajaku.

Her eyes flooded cobalt blue in negitive emotion.

Rose wasn't much of a person who swore, she in fact was a gentle and usually polite child, who detested swearing. But in the current situation, and aged fourteen, she couldn't keep it back.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK!**_"


	7. Family hatred

Noah was a pretty hopeless romantic

Scarlet Mcloud thought that romance was gross and relationships were stupid.

Seeing this equation, Shane kept thinking it would be hopeless, but she knew their was hope because she wasn't fading anytime soon. It was like her uncle Seto said; Don't give up, or regret it

Speaking of which, Seto and Scarlet were having the most epic aurgument Shane had _ever_ seen. Apparently, since Jou was Scarlets cousin, Seto and her did not get along one wink. She hated how he taunted Jou so much.

"I will rip all your entrails out and make you trip over them when you try to run away crying for mommy if you don't leave my cousin alone!" she had roared which had started the fight.

She also found that; Scarlet was both a female version of Seto _and _queen of threats. And Seto could _really_ not flinch on demand.

Shane watched as her relatives continued to fling insults at each other.

"-_propaganda! _You should really consiter therapy you demon child!" Seto growled

"Oh, I'm a demon child alright! I'll be their when you go to hell!" Scarlet retorted

"If your cousin wasn't a worthless mutt, I wouldn't have to remind him. And besides; just look at his pychopathic family!" He said like he was so clever and it was a funny thing

"_**THAT DOES IT!**_" with that, the 12-year old flung herself at him and knocked him down.

Shane watched in horror as her mother started to beat Seto Kaiba into a bloody pulp. Scarlet got up and kicked him in the side of the ribs, with a growl of delight and glee, and skipped away like on the yellow brick rode.

Shane stared oddly "...Girl does need therapy"


	8. Confusion beyond belief

Jounouchi and Mai stared at Rose in shock.

"R-Rose!" Jounouchi cried, slightly embarrassed his daughter had just saw that.

"What are you doing, kissing _her?_" Rose demanded with venom.

"Well what do you expect?" Mai said "I am his girlfriend"

Shock coursed through Rose's whole brian, her mother had dated Mai? He never told her that! Then she remembered one thing

"CRADDLEROBBER!" Rose screamed at Mai "YOUR TEN YEARS OLDER THAN HIM YOU PEDOPHILE!" she knew it wasn't a polite thing to yell insults at Mai, but she couldn't help it.

This was Zorks tampering, setting Katsuya and Mai together so he wouldn't end up with Seto

Zork that evil demon! If he weren't already dead, Rose would go straite to the shadow realm and strangle him if she could; which of course she couldn't and that pissed her off even more.

"Rose!" Jounouchi shouted "That's no way to talk to her! Go to the corner now!"

"But-!" she was cut off

"NOW!" he roared

Rose scrambled into the extra room she had yet to explore.

Shutting the door, she looked around the room; it was a room in complete dissaray with several articles of clothing, wrappers and papers on the floor. The walls were pure white which creepily cantrasted against the several posters of metal both-looking bands, the bed that was all black except for the red sheets and pillows. The bed was also a disaster. The closet was ide open with shirts lop-sidedly hanging on hangers.

Rose blinked; she knew this wasn't Jounouchi's room, his was the first room up the hall, could it be Scarlet's? This apartment had 3 rooms, and it seemed phychopathic enough to be Scarlets or Luna's, but Scarlet and Luna shared the same room.

There was no way this could be a guest room.

"Hello" a voice said next to her.

If Rose could, she would jump out of her skin, intead she jumped a good five feet away and faced the person who had said it, who had oddly appeared _right next to her._

Her mouth hung open; a person who looked exactly like Jounouchi was facing her; except they had red eyes and black hair.

"Oh, it;s just you Kats Jouno" she sighed.

Kats Jouno was her mothers yami; the spirit of the millenium luck-charm and her 'uncle'. Suddenly the disaster-stricken room made sense.

"Do I know you little girl?" He asked while tipping his head to one side. His red eyes flashed in slight amusement.

"Well um..Yes..But um...Not yet"

"Ahh yes...Your those future children aren't you?" He said with a wicked grin; his eyes trailed on her. "You must be Katsuya's...And Kaiba's" his eyes narrowed in spite of Kaiba.

Rose knew that Kats Jouno never liked her father very much.

"H-How do you know?" Rose sputtered, in fear he might tell Jounouchi and ruin everything

Kats chuckeled; "Don't worry; I won't tell them...And you look like both of them"

Rose nodded.

"But more like Katsuya" Kats said, Rose agreed.

"So tell me, does this whole Zork-thing threaten my babies?" Kats asked seriously

"Your wha-" Rose was confused, but then Kats Jouno grabbed her hand and placed it on his stomach, she was still confused untill she felt slight moment.

"They..." she chocked on her words; how was it Zork didn't tear Seth and Kats Jouno apart? (Seth, her fathers yami, ancient priest of egypt, Seto's past self. Lovers with Kats Jouno)

"That's right; 'they'" he said.

Inside of him, were her 'cousins' Slash and Flower


	9. Brazen and Namu

Brazen put his hands behind his head and slouched back.

"It amazes me, even now, how even though we're on the brink of non-existance, **you **always manage to relax" Namu scowled at his friend.

Brazen shrugged "It pays to keep a cool head" he replied and shut his eyes as if he were taking a nap. But Namu knew his pattern, he pretended to be relaxed but in all honesty he was very much alert on the inside and the slightest disturbence would freak him out.

"Besides," Brazen said "we aren't on the _brink _of non-existance, it's not like we're fading or anything"

"I know," Namu said "but I got a bad feeling that something's gonna happen"

Brazen snorted "Dude, you _always _say that, you literally always say that!"

"Do not!" Namu protested

"Oh really?" Brazen rose an eyebrow and lightened his voice to mimich Namu "Oh Shane don't go into that bush, I got a bad feeling that something's gonna happen. Isis don''t talk to that boy I have a bad feeling something's gonna happen. No dad, I won't eat any vegitables I got a bad feeling something's gonna happen-"

"Ok, ok! I get it!" Namu threw his hands up for emphisis "But this time it is _real! _Jounouchi and Kaiba _fight. _Valon isn't around! Scarlet ignores Noah! Luna is _blind! _Yami doesn't even notice Yugi! _My _parents only go as far as psycho buisiness partners in crime!"

"It really sounds like typical teenagers; give it time, I'm sure the flow of time is still normal, only when something _real _freaky happens will we know something is wrong" Brazen shrugged

Suddenly, Isis ran int he room, all color drained from her face "Guys! Mai Kajuko got hit by a car!"

"...Like that" Brazen said slowly


End file.
